Votes
by Josephiroth
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Warning, this is a vore story, don't like vore than please don't read. This story is rather old, very old, I forgot to upload it for a long time, it been on DA (Deviantart) ever since February 11 2012. Another vore story, but also it was made by the combine idea me and a good friend of mine.


Votes

Warning: Soft Vore

In the lobby of a movie studio, there is to be a ten minute short movie that is to be made and be put on a DVD that would be part with a good movie. And two people are to appear in this special short movie, and they are Lucario and Zoroark.

The Lucarios is three feet and eleven inches tall. Lucario is a bipedal, jackal-like Pokemon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. Lucario's snout and ears are longer than those of its pre-evolution Riolu. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that appears to resemble shorts. Lucario stands its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura. It is also male.

And the Zoroark is five feet and three inches tall. Zoroark is a bipedal fox-like Pokemon, and mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration. Zoroark also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. Zoroark has a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. The mane also somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. Zoroark has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and Zoroark's three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration. It is also female.

They both sat beside each other in the lobby, than Lucario looks over to the Zoroark, and ask, "So, what are you here for?"

Zoroark looks at him, and smiled, "I've been told that I could get a chance to be in a movie, and also a chance to eat someone."

Lucario looks surprised, and asks, "Really? Same with me… Huh, I wonder why they want either of us."

Zoroark looks at him, and asks, "Who asked you for this?"

"Guy name Henry," said the Lucario.

"Huh, I was asked by Joseph," said the Zoroark.

"Two guys asked us," Lucario said, wondering. "Maybe they're trying to make some kind of contest?"

Zoroark rolls her eyes, and said, "Who knows…"

Then at the doors, a male human come out, covered shirt and jeans, and is one of the cameramen. He is looking at the papers in his hand, than said without looking up, "Can Lucario and Zoroark come with me please."

Both Lucario and Zoroark look around, wondering if there are others, till they realize it's only them in the lobby. So they got up, and walk over to the cameraman, and follow him through the doors.

Soon they came to the room where they're going to be in the ten minute movie. Many video cameras and people, and the one they're following are walking away from the others and headed to some other doors. Zoroark and Lucario are confused, but they followed him.

Soon the cameraman leads them to the office of two people. Two writers, Joseph and Henry, and they're looking at the Lucario and Zoroark.

"Good day to you both," Joseph said.

"Hello," said Henry,

"Hi," said Lucario.

"Hello," said Zoroark. "I got one question?"

"Ask away," said Henry.

"Why is me and Lucario get the same message, but been asked by either of you two?" Zoroark asked.

"Simple, you both are going to be in the ten minute movie. As for the second part, it is a vore video," Joseph said.

Both Lucario and Zoroark looks surprised, than both grin, like the idea of swallowing others into their bodies. Then Lucario asks, "Who is our prey?"

"Actually only one of you will eat the other," said Henry, grinning.

That surprised both Zoroark and Lucario, Zoroark asked, "B-But we both been asked that we both get to eat someone?"

"No, it said might. Either one of you would eat the other," Joseph said.

"Then who eats the other?" Lucario asks.

"We did votes, the highest will be the pred and the lowest will be the prey," said Henry. "And so far, we got many votes."

"Who voted?" Zoroark asks.

"The vorish fans of course," Joseph said.

"And now to tell you both who will be," Henry said, grinning as he pulls out a paper. "Lucario, you have five votes."

"Really? Cool," Lucario said, smiled, thinking there are at least seven votes.

"While Zoroark has twenty-two votes," said Joseph.

"Seriously?" she asks in surprised. Lucario gasps in surprised as he saw Zoroark slowly turns to grin at him.

"Seriously, you are to vore Lucario," Henry said, grinning.

Lucario groans, than a thought comes to mind. He asks, "Who's making the movie?"

"We both are," Joseph said. "I pick Zoroark, and Henry picked you, Lucario. Henry was to gather votes, while I make the movie."

"Enough talk now, we should make the movie right now," Henry said as he gets up. So did Joseph, and they both headed to the doors behind Zoroark and Lucario. "Come with us please," they push the doors away as they walk away. Lucario and Zoroark follows, but Lucario is a few steps behind.

Henry looks to me, "Hey Joseph, what if we make two movies? One we're going to make now, while the other would be Lucario eating Zoroark."

"Good idea, and since I'm directing the one where Zoroark vore Lucario, you can direct the other," Joseph said, both Zoroark and Lucario are surprised. This made Lucario happy, than he goes and walks beside Zoroark.

All four of them went into the room where the first vore movie to be made.

* * *

About two or three hours later, the directors and the two Pokemon sat in the viewing room, seeing if it's good or not. Lucario is sitting beside Zoroark; he was covered in saliva so it took him a while to dry himself. Zoroark is grinning.

"Start the movie," said Henry. And so the movie starts.

On the big screen, the ten minute movie played. Lucario is walking into a forest, unknowingly getting eyed on by a Zoroark in the bushes. The Zoroark sneaks towards the Lucario.

He stops, thought he heard something. Zoroark quickly grab a rock, and throws it to a far away bush. The sounds of it crashing into the bushes made the Lucario turn to look at it. Zoroark quietly sneaks up behind the Lucario, and slowly rises up over him.

Lucario felt like there is someone behind him, so he turns around, and looks very surprise to see the Zoroark. She swipes at him as he jumped away from her. She continues to swipe at him with her claws, and Lucario kept jumping back, till he suddenly tripped backwards. He turns around tries to crawl away the Zoroark.

She grins as she quickly grabs his feet as she got onto her knees. She licks her lips and raised his feet to her mouth. She opens her mouth wide and pushes the feet in and licks them.

The Lucario couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably; her licking his feet is tickling him. He couldn't fight back.

The Zoroark continues to cover his feet in saliva, than grips his legs with her claws. She swallows his feet and pushes his legs into her mouth, she continues to gulp and swallow till she reached his waist.

By now, Lucario realized what the Zoroark is trying to do. He tries to strike back at her with the spikes on his hands, trying to stop her. Annoyed, she grabbed his hands with her claws, and stuffs them into her mouth. She angles upwards and swallows.

Her neck bulges out with Lucario's legs and waist goes into it. And now Zoroark has Lucario's chest in her mouth, and she swallows again till only Lucario's head sticks out.

She raised one claw onto Lucario's head, and pushes his head in. He looks out of the mouth, as the only light of the outside world vanish before his eyes as she closes her mouth. Her cheeks puff out, and she rubs the bulge in her neck with her claws. Enjoying it, she does one final gulp, sending Lucario down his throat. The bulges disappear behind her chest, than her belly bulges out.

Her belly is now touching the ground; she placed her left claw on the ground, and her right claw on her right thigh. She grins as she looks down at her bulging belly, and giggles at the feeling of the Lucario struggling inside.

Then slowly a bulge comes up her neck, she had her mouth closed and her cheeks puffed out. She opens her mouth to burp very loud. Soon after, the struggling in the belly slowly ended. She smiled and pats the belly.

She tries to rise up, but the heavy bulge in her stomach push her down to the ground. She pats the bulge again, grinning. Slowly the movie ended after Zoroark's successful hunt.

In the viewing room, both Joseph and Henry grin. Joseph said, "That is one good movie, now to start the other part."

"Yeah," Henry said, grinning, got his own idea of how to direct the movie with Lucario eating Zoroark.

"Um, sirs, is it alright if have the rest of the day off?" Zoroark asks as she turns to look at them. Lucario looks at her confused.

Joseph looks at Henry, and said, "It is your decision, you could make it tomorrow morning."

"True, actually that sounds like a good idea. I should write down the script first," Henry said.

"Alright," Joseph said, than looks to Zoroark. "You both can have the rest of the day off."

"Good," Zoroark said, grins. She turns to look at the confused Lucario.

Lucario looks at her, confused, he asks, "What?"

Then they heard a stomach growl, and it came from Zoroark. Zoroark grins, "Hello food."

Lucario suddenly jumps out of his seat, and runs away, fleeing out the doorway. Zoroark quickly follows, chasing after the Lucario.

End of the short story, Votes

Written by Josephiroth


End file.
